Wicked Goodness
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Theodora was turned evil by her sister, Evanora. But, what no one knows is that there is still goodness in Theodora, but it's trapped by the wickedness. She travels back to the Emerald City, seeking Glinda's help to be good again. Will she do it? Or will the wickedness and hurt caused by Oz (In Theodora's eyes) prevent her from ever being good again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wicked Goodness: Trapped**_

**I don't own anything. **

"Theodora, if you ever find the goodness within your heart again, you're welcome to return." I hear Oz's voice and I turn the broom. My heart screams Yes, but my mouth yells the word NEVER. My heart is supposed to be wicked but there's a part of me that's still good. I hear myself cackle as I fly away from him.

"OZ!" My heart screams. I feel like sobbing deep inside the trapped goodness of my heart. Evanora. I have to use everything I have not to let that wicked hatred take over the last shred of goodness. She did this to me. She trapped me within myself. I wonder why sometimes but it was her own wickedness that caused her to do this.

"Why don't you be quiet?!" My own wickedness shouts at me.

"Theodora, are you talking to yourself?" My wicked sister asks me. Evanora and I have been staying with each other for the moment. We have retreated but we will not be beaten.

"Oz will beat you." I slip the good words through my wicked mouth. Evanora gaps at me in shock.

"Sister." I feel my hand clamp over my mouth. I want to scream but the wickedness has taken control again.

"Yes?" My voice asks cooly. The goodness in me wants to sob. I feel a small tear burn my face as it slips my cheek. I wipe it off before Evanora sees me.

"You have been acting...good..." Evanora picks up something.

"Why ever would you say that?" I say. She turns and shoots green lighting at me. I fly back against the wall.

"I will cure you of that...goodness...now." She raises her hand towards me. I kick her back. I feel the goodness come back into me. It is beating the wickedness in me.

"Goodbye, sister." I run outside, grab my broom and fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Wicked Goodness: Fighting Back**_

"Goodbye, sister." I run outside, grab my broom and fly away.

"AGH!" I hear Evanora scream as she shoots lighting at me. I quickly glance behind me and see my wicked sister standing there. I fly as quickly as I can. The wickedness is coming back. I feel it. It thashes inside of me. I get sharp pains in my chest as the wickedness tries to take over. I see the Emerald City in the horzion.

"Agh!" I scream as a sharp pain attacks my heart. The wickedness...its taking control. It raises my hand and activates my magic. I pull it down and turn off the red firey magic. The pain becomes sharp and clutch my chest of my heart. Glinda can help me...or maybe Oz. I have to try.

Once I come to the border, I stop. I float there, as memories of all that happened here flow through my mind. I stop them. If I don't, then the wickedness has a foothold to take control again. I can't let that happen. I fly through and into the castle.

"Theodora..."Glinda says. I feel a sharp pain again and I fall off my broom. I tumble on the floor. I get on my hands and knees, clutching my chest again. The pain is bad.

"Theodora...what? What are you doing here?" Glinda says. The wickedness grabs control for a moment. I fly at Glinda and then I stop. The Goodness pushes back the wicked. Oz walks in and says my name. I smile a little, then bend over in pain.

"Ahh!" I almost scream. Falling to the floor, the wickedness uses old memories to take control. The wickedness makes me stand and I start to go for Oz.

"No!" I say, turning away.

"Theodora...what?" Oz steps towards me. The wickedness activates my powers and aims them at Oz.

"No..." I say, trying to pull my hand down. "Glinda, stop me please." Pain flashes through her eyes as she aims her wand at me.

"Theodora, what's going on?" Oz asks me. He steps forward and lowers my hand. I look away, breathing hard as I fight the wickedness.


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked Goodness: Seeking Help

"Theodora, what's going on?" Oz asks me. He steps forward and lowers my hand. I look away, breathing hard as I fight the wickedness. It hurts when he touches me. Memories flood into my head.

"Theodora…we can't do anything unless you tell us." Glinda says softly.

"Glinda, Oz, I need your help, please." I whimper a little as the pain slowly increases.

"Theodora, what do you mean?" Glinda comes closer. I jerk my hand from Oz's grip. I grasp the place where his hand had inhabited.

"I don't want to wicked. I…ahhh!" I step back. The pain reminds me of when Evanora turned me evil.

"Theodora!" Oz tries to get close to me, but I push him back.

"Please, Oz, don't get near me!" I pant as I meet his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. I…" I stop because I have to fight back the wickedness. It's finding footholds in my mind.

"Theodora….I know you don't want to hurt me….but I can help you." Oz lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Oz…."Glinda says. She steps forward and places her hand on my shoulder. "I can try to reverse the spell. I don't know if it will work or not." She says to me. "Do you want me to try?" I don't answer for a moment because I am fighting. The wickedness in me wants to shoot Glinda with some of my fire magic. The goodness in me is fighting to find my voice and say yes.

"NO! YES!" I step away and punch the wall. I find control and turn around. "Please Glinda, make it stop. I can't take it anymore." I, practically, beg.

"Alright." Glinda nods. She steps back and walks across the room. Oz steps back and watches with a look of concern. "I can't promise that this won't hurt."

"I know. Please Glinda, before I lose control." I look at Oz for a moment. The Great Wizard's face brings back memories and I start losing control. I try to stop it but my hand lights with magic. The red fire burns brightly with rage and hate. I fight it as hard as I can.

"Theodora….Glinda, do it now!" The Great Wizard says. It's too late. The wickedness fires the dark magic straight at Oz and Glinda.

"NO!" I scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked Goodness: Too Far Gone?

"I know. Please Glinda, before I lose control." I look at Oz for a moment. The Great Wizard's face brings back memories and I start losing control. I try to stop it but my hand lights with magic. The red fire burns brightly with rage and hate. I fight it as hard as I can.

"Theodora….Glinda, do it now!" The Great Wizard says. It's too late. The wickedness fires the dark magic straight at Oz and Glinda.

"NO!" I scream. The Good Witch of the South waves her wand and sends the fiery magic into the wall. I back up as I feel the wickedness taking over again.

"Oz, Glinda, stay back. Please!" I pant and turn away from them. I feel a cackle rise in my throat as the wickedness claims control. I turn with a wicked smile and aim more magic at them.

"STOP IT!" I scream but my magic keeps firing. Glinda defects them all and shoots some of her magic at me. I fly backwards into a wall and feel myself losing consciousness. I hear Oz and Glinda talking above me.

"Oz, I don't know if I can undo it. This spell is very strong. It withers the person's heart away. I don't know if any magic could EVER undo it."

"Glinda, we have to try. We can't give on her. She is a good witch, just like you. Please Glinda. She came here begging for help. We can't turn away."

"Oz, she, maybe, too far gone." Glinda's voice becomes sad. There is a brief silence.

"Glinda, we have to do whatever we can to help her." Oz's voice comes close to my face. The wickedness wants to reach for him and shoot him. I can't through. Glinda's spell has me paralyzed. I can't move a muscle and I am glad she did this. Now, I can rest a little, not having worry about hurting them.

…..

"Theodora," Evanora's voice rings in my ears. "Do you honestly think you can become good again?" She laughs and pokes my chest. "You have NO heart left. Anything that's there is PURE WICKEDNESS!" I groan as a pain comes harshly.

"NO!" I shout and push her away. "Glinda PROMISED she would help me. She said she would try to help me."

"She said try…not can." I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see myself the way I used to look. The only difference is there is an evil sneer on my face. I look down at my body and see I look the way I did before.

"Oh, you missed this do you?" The other version of me says. "You want this back." She places her hands on her hips and leans forward. "Oh, you wish this had never happened. But you know something, Theodora? THERE WAS ALREADY WICKEDNESS IN YOUR HEART!" My reflection screams at me. I clutch my chest in pain. Tears burn as they stream down my face.

"No! That's not me. I'm Theodora, the GOOD witch of West!" I step back. "I AM NOT WICKED!"

"Are you so sure?!" She asks before she reaches for me with fiery magic in hand. I scream as this version of me tries to burn me.


	5. Chapter 5

Wicked Goodness: The Forbidden Spell

I own nothing!

"No! That's not me. I'm Theodora, the GOOD witch of West!" I step back. "I AM NOT WICKED!"

"Are you so sure?!" She asks before she reaches for me with fiery magic in hand. I scream as this version of me tries to burn me.

…

"Ugh," I moan as my eyes flutter open. I look around and see I am in the Emerald Tower Basement. I try to move but chains prevent me. I notice my ring is gone. I hear voices outside my door and hear a horrible blast. I feel myself shudder because that sound is all too familiar. The door opens and my sister stands in the doorway.

"Hello, sister." She says with a wicked smile.

"Evanora." I say, pulling against my chains. She saunters over towards me.

"I see you ran to that poor excuse of a witch for help." She leans against the wall. Her eyes meet mine in a clash of wills.

"Glinda is not a poor excuse of a witch….she's better than you." I spit at her. She wipes it away and stomps on my arm. I inhale sharply at the pain.

"I see Glinda's spell has taken some effect. The wickedness is being held back, but that won't be much longer." She says. She steps in front of me and lifts her hands toward my chest, the place where my heart beats.

"Evanora." A voice says behind her. She turns and we see Glinda standing there. The two witches eye the other and seem to taunt the other to make the first move.

"Glinda, the GOOD witch of the South." Evanora mocks her. "To what do I own this honor?!" The Good Witch of the South enters slowly.

"Evanora, you have been banished from here. What do you think you're doing here?!" The two start to circle each other a little. I am helpless to do anything; I can only watch as the tension builds.

"See, I have to come finish what I started earlier." The Wicked Witch of the East glances in my direction. I start pulling on my chains again.

"Theodora is under my protection. You will do nothing." Glinda says more to me than to her.

"I don't think so." The Wicked Witch shoots green lighting at Glinda, catching her off guard. The Good Witch flies backwards and Evanora turns to me. I pant for my efforts to free myself and I can feel the panic rising in me.

"Finally, I will rid you of that goodness now and you can do nothing."

"THEORDORA!" Oz calls out and runs to my side. Before I can say no, Oz jumps in front of me and takes the blast of Evanora's evil spell.

"OZ!" I scream as the green lighting surrounds him.


	6. Chapter 6

Wicked Goodness: Oz the Wicked and Powerful

"OZ!" I scream as the green lightning surrounds him. His body convulses as the evil magic shocks him. Evanora stops and gasps when she sees her magic has hit the wrong person. Oz stands with green lightning shrouding him and grunts of pain coming out of his mouth. He shakes for a moment and then stops. When he looks up, he looks the same but there's a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Oz!" Glinda says as she reenters the room.

"What you didn't know….is that we anticipated your return, Evanora. Glinda put a protection spell on the three of us to prevent you from using that spell." Oz steps forward a little.

"But, I saw you…the spell was working." Evanora sputters out.

"Your magic won't affect us." Glinda says as she disarms the evil witch. She puts a spell on her that forbids her from using her magic.

"Theodora….it's time to try the spell." Oz says after Evanora has been taking away by Glinda. "Are you ready?!"

"YES! I don't want to be wicked….I never have."

"It's very tricky." The Good Witch says as she reenters the room. She crosses her arms so her wand is pointed at Oz. She looks me in the eye.

"Here we go…" Oz says as he steps back.

"For this to work, I have to let the wickedness run free for a moment. Then I can take it out….Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I watch as Glinda starts the spell and aims her wand at me. I feel a little panic rising in my chest, because I don't know if I can control the wickedness longer enough for her to perform the spell. Some of her magic shoots out of her wand and into my heart. I feel the spell freeing the wickedness and I can feel it running wild. Pain racks my body and I feel myself convulse a little. I feel the Wickedness fighting the Goodness.

"Theodora….hold on just a moment longer….please!" Oz encourages from the sidelines. I try to nod my head to let him know I hear him but it takes too much energy. Glinda starts the second spell. By this point, I am glad that I am chained to the floor and I listen to Glinda's words. I feel like I'm being ripped into two pieces but I feel the evil leaving me.

Suddenly a burst of light erupts from Glinda's wand and floods the room. I feel the evil leave for good and I pant as the light fades. Oz and Glinda were blown back and rest against the wall. We look around for a moment.

"Theodora…." Oz says, breathlessly. I look down at my hands and see they aren't green anymore.

"You look like yourself again." Glinda smiles as she unlocks my chains.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" I hug her tightly, as tears burn their way down my cheeks. I don't care about that….I am too happy.

…..

"You were amazing Glinda!" Oz says as he hugs the Witch of the South from behind. She giggles and turns to look at him.

"Oz, do you think Theodora will be okay?" She searches his eyes and he does the same.

"Of course! Why wouldn't she?" Oz turns and walks a few steps. "You banished the darkness from her heart and mind. She's like she was before."

"Yes, but she loved you….do you think she be okay in that area of her life?"

"I think…" Oz stops and falls to the ground.

"OZ!" Glinda says as she runs to his side. He starts to shake and groan. "OZ! OZ!"

"Glinda! Get back." He groans as he convulses.

"SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Glinda screams as she holds his shaking frame. "SOMEONE!" She tries to look into his eyes but they are shut tight with pain.

"Glinda!"

"OZ! OZ!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Chapter

**Wicked Goodness: Evil to Evil**

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Oz…how is he?" I ask as I run into the castle's infirmary. Oz lays on one of the beds, strapped down. Glinda sits in one of the chairs with China girl in her lap and Finley on her shoulder.

"Theodora….thank goodness. I don't know. We were talking when he just collapsed. He started to shake horribly and kept telling me to get away from him." I glance at the great wizard and wonder what could have happened.

"Theodora, Glinda…." Oz calls to out to us.

"Oz!" I go to the edge of the bed and smile at him. Glinda stands and joins me with the other two.

"How are you feeling?" The Good Witch of the South says as he sits up in bed.

"I'm feeling…."He stops and grips his head.

"Oz…." The two of us say at the same time.

"Glinda, Theodora…..run! Go now…." He groans.

"Finley, take China Girl and go!" Glinda hands her off and the two leave.

"What's happening?!" I say as Glinda pulls out her wand. She tosses me my ring and I look between her and it.

"I'll need your help. You know which spell?" I nod. We preform it and Oz goes to sleep.

….

"Glinda, what was that?!" I ask as we go into a room next door. There is a giant window between us so we can still monitor Oz.

"What I feared."

"What do you mean?"

"When Evanora tried that spell to turn you evil again, Oz jumped between you two. He took the spell."

"But he said you cast a prevention spell. It should not be able to do anything….correct?"

"But that's what the problem is. Some of the spell got in and now Oz is fighting for control."

"Like I did."

"Yes. There's nothing I can do." Glinda breathes shakily.

"But there something I can do."

"You can't."

"It may be the only way. I don't like the idea but….."

"I can't promise that I could free you again."

"I know. But I can't let this happen to him. Just promise me you'll take care of him." I walk over and write a quick note. "When he wakes up, give him this."

"I will."

"Thank you Glinda. For everything you did!" I hug her. "You're like a sister to me. A Good one!" We both laugh weakly and she tells me the same thing.

"Goodbye Glinda."

"Goodbye, Theodora." I walk out of the room and into the one with Oz. Even in his sleep, he jerks about as he fights the Wickedness. I know that there's no going back. I raise my hands and start the spell. Green lightning shoots from his chest into mine and we both convulse. I feel horrible pain in my chest but I keep the spell going. The Wickedness is destroying me….I can feel it. Tears burn the way down my cheeks but I ignore it.

"OZ!" I scream.

…..

"Glinda?" Oz says as he wakes. His girlfriend hops to her feet and is at his side in moments.

"Oz, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay. No pain or anything. Why?"

"I….she asked me to give you this." Glinda holds out a note and Oz opens it.

"Dear Oz,

I couldn't let what happened to me happen to you. Glinda did her best to convince me otherwise but there was no other way. I performed a switch spell. I took the Wickedness that was cast on you and I took it. I hope you understand why. I will always love you Oz. Even when I'm wicked. Glinda told me there was no going back and I understand that. I don't regret this choice at all. Because it means you're free. Don't be mad at Glinda. She did what she could. She loves you and you love her. Promise me this….you'll become the Great Wizard I know you are.

I love you,

Theodora."

"She…."

"I couldn't stop her. I wish I could have but…" Glinda stops as tears run down her cheeks. He sits up and wraps his arms around her.

"There's nothing you could have done. She made her choice and saved me."

"We'll never forget her." Glinda sobs.

"Yes." Oz chokes out. "Always remember her! Theodora, the GOOD Witch of the West."

** So this is the end of Wicked Goodness. It ties back into the story of Dorothy coming to Oz and there being the Wicked Witch of the West. I know some of you might not be happen with the ending but….. **

** Thanks for reading all of this. Almost 2000 views. Thank you SO SO much! I wanted to cry as I wrote this because this journey is over. Please review this last chapter and tell me what you thought. It can be about any of the Chapters or the ending or whatever. **

** Again THANK YOU for reading! I have loved going on this journey of a story with you. **


End file.
